


The Virtue of Patience

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Cas, Established Relationship, Exploration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Sub!Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting is not Dean's strong suit. Castiel is more than happy to teach him patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtue of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anna Banana for the beta <3
> 
> This particular fic takes place approximately 7 weeks after the events in "Beginnings".

It was a common complaint from Castiel, Dean's lack of patience. He was constantly telling Dean how he should work on waiting, prolonging the good things. And god help him, Dean tried. He really did, but he just wanted it...now. 

Which is why Dean currently found himself in the middle of the bedroom naked, blindfolded, and on his knees. Waiting.

Dean shifted, the carpet scraping roughly on his knees, his shoulders starting to ache. He knew Cas hadn't left him, could hear him moving around the room. Dean huffed, telling himself to give it five more minutes, then he was going to say something.

“Cas,” he said after a few seconds.

“Shh...”

“I just don't see the purpose of--”

“Dean,” Cas said testily. “Either be quiet or I will gag you as well, which I'd rather not do as I have plans for that mouth.”

Dean swallowed thickly. Though he couldn't see Cas, he could picture what he looked like at this moment. Cas in just his white button down shirt, his suit jacket tossed over the back of a chair. The sleeves of his shirt rolled up, exposing his muscled forearms, which were most likely crossed across his chest. His dark pants hanging a bit lower on his hips due to his belt having been removed. His hair disheveled from dragging his hands through it repeatedly. He could picture how predatory Cas must look right now as he moved around the room, observing Dean kneeling there before him.

Dean may have whimpered a little.

“You're doing very well, Dean,” Cas murmured after what seemed like an eternity. “I think perhaps you deserve a reward. What do you think?”

Heat swept through Dean's body at the thought, his cock throbbing between his legs. “Yes,” he croaked out.

Dean listened to the shuffle of Cas' feet across the carpet, moving closer, until he could feel Cas standing right in front of him. His heart thumped crazily as he listened to the slow drag of the zipper on Cas' pants being lowered, the shift of cloth as he removed his pants.

He started slightly as Cas moved closer, placing one of his legs between Dean's parted thighs, pressing it up against Dean's cock. A harsh breath escaped Dean, anticipating the slide of Cas' hard length into his mouth.

Dean was surprised when instead he felt Cas place the tip of his cock to Dean's left cheek. It was warm, the skin soft and silky, and wet. Cas rubbed it along Dean's cheek before sliding it down, spreading the precome across Dean's lips and to the other cheek.

Cas hummed in approval. “You should see yourself, Dean,” he said roughly as he continued to paint Dean's cheeks and lips and with precome. “So nice and still for me, your lips slick and shiny. Lick them for me.”

Dean's tongue swept out immediately, sliding along his lips, tasting Cas there, salty and cool. He sucked on his bottom lip.

Cas tapped Dean's chin lightly. “Open up for me.”

Dean's cock pulsed against Cas' leg as he opened his mouth, waiting. For what seemed like hours, he waited and when he felt the tip of Cas' cock touch against his lips he moaned. Dean started to move forward, to swallow it down until he felt Cas place a hand on his head.

“No, Dean. Use your tongue. Lick around the head for me.”

Unable to see, Dean stretched out his tongue until he felt the delicate skin at the tip of Cas’ cock. He slowly licked around the head, his tongue sweeping along the ridge and up the slit. He lapped at the precome there, the salty taste seemingly amplified by his lack of sight, the wet smacking sounds he was making echoed through the room. As he flicked his tongue along the underside as far as he could, Dean felt Cas' fingers tighten in hair and a long sigh escaped him. Emboldened by Cas' reaction, Dean began to move his tongue in earnest, aware of each movement, of how Cas tasted, the texture of his skin. Dean probed at the hole in the tip and Cas stuttered out a groan. Dean's cock twitched against Cas' leg, his own groan escaping him.

Cas shifted, letting the tip slide along Dean's tongue to slip inside his mouth. “Suck.”

Dean sucked around the head, still working his tongue along the underside. His own cock hard, sandwiched in between his stomach and Cas' leg, ached for friction. He thrust his hips slightly, moaning around Cas, the tip still just inside his mouth, not filling it like he wanted.

He felt Cas' hand tighten in his hair. “Stop rutting against my leg, Dean. Now.”

Dean groaned in frustration, sitting back on his heels, mouth still working at the head of Cas' cock. He worked to clear his mind, to focus on his task, to be patient, to take what Cas would give him. It continued on, Cas inching forward slowly, until finally, Dean's nose brushed against Cas' body, his mouth filled. Dean felt Cas pet his hair slowly.

“You look so beautiful like this, Dean,” Cas said hoarsely. 

Then began the best torture Dean could ever imagine: Castiel, one hand still clutching at Dean's hair, started to slowly fuck his mouth. The ache of emptiness as Cas withdrew juxtaposed with the glorious feeling of being full when Cas thrust forward, the head brushing against the back of his throat. Cas' breathy moans filled his ears and he blinked suddenly against the brightness as Cas tore the blindfold off of him.

“Look at me, Dean,” Cas groaned as the speed of his thrusts picked up, fucking earnestly into Dean's mouth.

Dean's eyes slid upwards. Cas was absolutely wrecked, face flushed, lips slightly parted, his breaths harsh. Cas bit down on his bottom lip and sighed out, “Stroke your cock for me, Dean.”

Dean wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking down as Cas thrust in, and up as Cas pulled back. Their groans mixed together with the wet sounds of Cas' cock sliding in and out of Dean's mouth and the sound of Dean's cock sliding in and out of his own hand. The swell and throb of Cas coming into his mouth brought on his own release, and he swallowed everything Cas had to give him as Dean came all over his hand, Cas' legs, and the carpet.

Dean was vaguely aware of Cas dropping to his knees, drawing him in for a kiss, Cas' tongue sliding along his own.

“And there we end lesson number one,” Cas murmured against his swollen lips. 

Dean was going to thoroughly enjoy being schooled.


End file.
